


‘Useless’

by Lil_Orphan_Enby



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: First story, Fluff, I like this ship, M/M, Marblehornets, Sad, hi, jay/alex - Freeform, jaylex, new account, plz no hate lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Orphan_Enby/pseuds/Lil_Orphan_Enby
Summary: Hi! I’m new and this is my first ever fic :3 (jaylex is my all time favorite ship) So basically Jay blames himself for everything and Alex comforts him.
Relationships: Alex Kralie/Jay Merrick
Kudos: 4





	‘Useless’

Useless

by Lil_Orphan_Enby(me)

Jay sat in his car, head on the steering wheel. He had a splitting headache and he felt exhausted to the core.

The small cam-corder he always carried with him sat on his dash. Always recording everything and everyone.

_“He really hates me now,”_ Jay thought to himself.

 _“He’s never going to trust me again,”_ tears threatened to spill.

_“I lost him...if only I had-“_

Jay was immediately cut from his thoughts by a tapping on the driver-side window.

 _“Speak of the devil_ ,”

Jay grabbed his camera off the dash and stepped outside the parked vehicle.

”Alex-“ Jay started, but was soon cut off by the man in front of him.

”What is _wrong_ with you?!” Alex shoved him back by his shoulders. 

Jay stumbled back but accidentally stepped on his untied shoes.

_”Should’ve tied them earlier. Damnit,”_

He lost his balance and tripped backwards, falling into the side of his car. 

Jay hissed in pain as his head slammed into the outside mirror, and he dropped his camera. 

Alex hesitated before flaring back up in anger.

It was during that brief moment Jay thought he caught a glimpse of the old Alex. The Alex that he used to hang out with in college everyday. The Alex that would try everything in his being just to make Jay feel better.

_”Pinkie-Swears,”_

_”Yeah yeah, Pinkie-Swears,”_

_”That we’ll always be friends,”_

_“To the end,”_

”I don’t know know why I ever trusted you!”

Alex clenched his fists at his side.

”Alex I’m sorry, I-I didn’t know-“ Jay said, his voice hardly above a whisper.

”That’s the problem Jay! You don’t know! You go around sticking your nose in everyone’s business with no regards for the consequences!” Alex pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

Jay just stayed silent, looking down at the pavement as he sat holding the back of his head. 

“I just wanted to help,”

”How?! Everything you’ve done has just made everything worse!” Alex continued to scream at him.

”You’re _useless_ ,”

he said finally, almost muttering it as he slowly turned away.

Jay couldn’t hold it in any longer.

He tried, he really did.

But that just pushed him over the edge.

Tears fell from his eyes as he gritted his teeth. Falling onto the asphalt concrete below him. 

“Maybe I am,”

Alex looked back almost surprised.

”Maybe I am just useless, a no-body.” Jay finally just broke down loudly sobbing.

”I just make a mess of everything!”

Jay tucked his head into his knees and curled into a ball. 

His body trembling as he took sharp inhales. Crying months worth’s of tears.

”I don’t want to be in this!”

“I never asked for this!”

”I was just worried...and alone...and scared that I wouldn’t make it.”

”And when...I got news...that you were somewhere out here, I-...“

Alex now stood directly facing Jay. He internally begged for him to finish his sentence.

He shook his thoughts away, “So what? Why would-“

”BECAUSE I LOVED YOU OKAY?!”

Alex’s breath caught in his throat. A shocked expression on his face. 

Jay had now stopped crying but still took in sharp inhales and exhales from the Aftermath*  
  


Alex looked down ashamed.

_How could he have been so blind?_

_Why else would Jay have always tried to be by his side?_

Alex sighed as he mentally face-palmed.

He bit the inside of his cheek as he thought carefully.

He slowly walked across the parking lot over to Jay, who sat with his head still tucked between his knees, his hands over his head holding the spot where he hit it, and trembling as his struggled to breathe properly.

Alex bent down, sitting on his toes, and placed his hand on Jay’s shoulder. His arm outstretched. 

Jay jumped at the touch and shot his head up. His eyes red and puffy from crying, making his eye bags from lack of sleep appear more clearly.

Tears soaked his cheeks as they glistened in the dim light of the street lamp.

He looked at Alex, who had a soft yet worried look on his face.

New tears sprung into Jay’s eyes as he began sobbing louder now.

He leaned forward as Alex pulled him into his chest. Now shifting to sitting on his rear on the pavement with his legs extended. Holding Jay.

Jay just trembled as he cried more and more, hiccuping as he tried to talk.

“Al-*hiccup* I’m *hiccup* so s-sorry *hiccup*” 

He wrapped his legs and arms around Alex’s torso.

Alex moved his hand to the back of Jay’s head. Lightly rubbing the spot that hit the car. 

“Shh, shh. Hey, hey, hey, It’s okay. Jay it’s not your fault alright? You’re okay. I’m the one to blame, I’m sorry.” Alex whispered, trying to calm him down. 

Just like he used to all that time ago.

Jay eventually calmed down and relaxed in Alex’s arms. Feeling comforted in his hold. 

Alex sat there holding him. Thinking on what to do next. He bent his head down and kissed Jay on his cheek.

Tears now streaming down his own face, realizing what must be done.

_”Just a little longer,”_

He looked up at the midnight sky.

_”Tim will protect him,”_

*LISTEN TO THIS!! It has nothing to do with this story whatsoever but I love it


End file.
